


-

by mithrel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Drifting, Mental Health Issues, Neurodivergent Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams about the Drift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably title this at some point, but for now, bleh.

He dreams about the Drift.

And you’d think he’d dream about the kaiju, that horrible one-cell-in-a-massive-organism, links to _every other kaiju_ and the destruction it caused bleeding through…

And at first, he does.

But then he starts dreaming of Newton.

And he knows Newt’s mentally ill, has even called him “crazy” when the ridiculous things he gets up to make him angry enough not to care about the impact his words might have.

But objective knowledge and firsthand observation are two totally different things.

He dreams of Newt’s fractured genius, ideas sparking through his head in a current one hair away from a short-circuit, the adrenaline pumping and his thoughts leaping from one blinding intuition to the next, as his ideas make less and less sense, and then…

Then comes the crash, the descent into crippling depression so deep he can’t imagine how Newt doesn’t kill himself to end the pain…

In its way, that’s more alien than the kaiju.

There are memories there too, a terrified speech before a panel of solemn-faced men; grimacing as the tattoo-needle breaches his skin for the first time; a kiss with a girl whose face is blurred…

He might spend more time than is healthy in those memories, especially considering Newt’s mental illness, but with the Breach closed there’s nothing else to do. It’s not like his work has any _meaning_ anymore, proving abstract theories and staring at dead symbols on a chalkboard.

It had only lasted a few moments, but those moments spanned decades, spanned eternity, and, he thinks, he might be able to understand Newton a little better now.


End file.
